


Love Me Section!

by terajk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Icons/Banners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 icons of Kyoko and Moko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Section!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).



> These mostly come from episode 12 of the anime ("Her Open Wound"); some are also from the PlayStation 2 game.

    

     

     

     

    

     


End file.
